


Lay Me Down

by messedupstargazer



Series: When Tears Are In Your Eyes [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And More Angst, Angst, Lisa and Mick mentioned mostly, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Temporary Character Death, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedupstargazer/pseuds/messedupstargazer
Summary: “I knew it was bad, but I didn’t think you'd be here.”  Barry's voice suddenly appeared beside him.Len turned and saw Barry Allen, in simple jeans and a button-up, wearing a concerned look on his face.“Yeah, well, when you get your sister killed and then do nothing about it, you can comment.”  Len snapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Dating Your Arch-Nemesis, I swear, but the comments on the last piece inspired this. So here you go! Enjoy!

Lisa had actually died. His lovely, perfect, beautiful baby sister had actually died. And it was all Len's fault. Sure, Mick and Barry had brought her back, he didn’t even know Mick knew CPR, but there had been a heart-stopping two minutes where Lisa’s magnificent blue eyes were staring at nothing. For once in his life, Len hadn't been able to do anything. He was always so calm and graceful under pressure but this time, he had only fallen to his knees and stared. Mick and Barry, Barry still in his Flash costume, had immediately sent a silent truce to one another and worked together to bring Lisa back because Len couldn’t. Thankfully, after the two longest, most grueling minutes of his life, Lisa coughed and weakly started breathing again. Barry had flashed her to the hospital right after, Mick dragging Len away from the cops. Len couldn’t visit her, he knew cops would be standing by outside her room in case he tried and he needed to be out to break his sister out of their custody, so he decided to do the only thing he knew how to do right now. He went to Saints and Sinners and drank until he was drunk. The bartenders knew him so he didn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting his alcohol poisoning.

“I knew it was bad, but I didn’t think you'd be here.” Barry's voice suddenly appeared beside him.

Len turned and saw Barry Allen, in simple jeans and a button-up, wearing a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, well, when you get your sister killed and then do nothing about it, you can comment.” Len snapped.

“You didn’t get your sister killed.” Barry said. “And she’s going to be fine. That’s why I'm here, actually. I know you can't check on her while she’s in the hospital so I thought I would for you and then give you updates.”

“Well, aren't you the nicest superhero in the world, Barry Allen.” Len muttered.

Barry flinched but kept going. “The doctors say she’s going to be fine. She’ll only be in the hospital a couple days. The shock was bad, yes, but we got her help in time. She’s going to be okay.”

“That doesn’t change anything.” Len sighed. “Doesn’t change the fact that I sat there and watched as my sister died and didn’t do anything.”

“Leonard-” Barry tried.

“Don’t call me Leonard.” Len spat. “Call me Len.”

“You went into shock, Sna- Len.” Barry pushed forward, taking his glass of bourbon away. “That’s a natural reaction. You couldn’t help it.”

“I'm her big brother.” Len snapped, standing and nearly falling over. Barry steadied him. “I'm supposed to protect her. Look how well I did that tonight!”

“Give me your keys.” Barry said, trying to sound stern.

“Walked.” Len admitted.

“Fine, I'm taking you home.” Barry said. “Tell me where you live. At least for right now.”

Len slurred out the address of his third safe house, it was the only one that was only a one-bedroom apartment. Otherwise, he’d get Lisa's perfume and see her not in her room like she’s supposed to be.

“Hold your breath.” Barry said. “Trust me, you don’t want to throw up at super speed.”

“Would you know?” Len asked, trying to sound cheeky.

Barry just rolled his eyes and glared. Len then loudly held his breath to trigger Barry's speed. In between blinks, Len was transported home. The floor then rushed up to meet him but only came about halfway. Barry's arms tightened around him and hauled him to his feet.

“I think you need to go to bed.” Barry said.

“Maybe.” Len admitted.

Len tried stumbling over to the couch, which was closer, but Barry pulled/carried him into the bedroom. Len flopped down on the bed and didn’t move.

“Why are you here, Barry?” Len asked the pillow.

“Say again?” Barry asked.

Len turned his head slightly. “Why are you here, Barry? You don’t have to tell me what's going on with Lisa, you didn’t have to take me home, and you don’t have to help me.”

Barry blushed. “Look, it’s really nothing.”

“Why?” Len pushed.

“Because you saved me from Suicide Bridge.” Barry said. “You didn’t have to but you thought I was in danger and you tried to save me. Even knowing who I was. And then you set flowers to my mother's grave. I know who you are, at least a part of you, even if you won't admit it to me. And you're worth saving, even if it’s just from yourself.”

Silence followed. Len didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew, even if he was sober, he wouldn’t know how to respond.

Barry didn’t seem to know what to say after that either. He simply stared, as if the raw honesty was something even he couldn’t comprehend. Len's eyes fluttered closed and Barry sighed, obviously thinking he passed out.

“Good night, Len.” Barry whispered.

“Barry?” Len asked, probably startling the young man given by the sound of a person jumping.

“Yes, Len?” Barry replied.

“Meet me tomorrow at Suicide Bridge.” Len said. “Eleven sharp.”

“Eleven sharp.” Barry agreed and he heard a whoosh sound he usually only heard in battle.

\----

Barry was late. He had super speed, how could he be late? He remembered, after looking Barry up, that because he had no car, he was often late, but now he was faster than a car. Did he not think Len was serious? Maybe Len should hack Barry's phone.

A whoosh and gust of wind in his face told him he finally had a guest. The blur became Barry Allen, in an open cardigan with a white shirt and dark jeans.

“Sorry, Len, I was on my way but then I had to stop a mugging.” Barry said. “So I had to stop, run back to the lab, get changed, stop the mugging, take him to a cop, go back to the lab, get changed again, and then run over here. And even though I'm the fastest man alive, even that can take a long time. I'm just glad you didn’t leave.”

“You have information on my sister?” Len asked.

“Yeah, she’s doing okay.” Barry smiled, ever the puppy. “I stopped by as the Flash earlier this morning and she was awake. She was very impressed that I came to see her. She said I was sweet.”

Len groaned internally. Lisa would never let him live that down. She’d talk about to her death day.

“But the doctors said she could only be transferred tomorrow, because they want to make sure she doesn’t have an arrhythmia.” Barry kept going. “But they're hopeful and they're pretty sure she doesn’t have one. Looks like everything worked out.”

Barry's bright smile and outlook did help lessen the tension growing in Len's shoulders.

“Thank you.” Len said simply.

Barry's smile got wider. Len swore he was a Border Collie puppy who has now been given a tennis ball.

“Wanna sit?” Barry gestured to the railing.

“We will lean.” Len said.

“I can catch you.” Barry reminded.

_“We will lean.”_ Len repeated.

Barry rolled his eyes and made quite a show of leaning against the railing. Len simply leaned back.

“You're awfully cheerful for someone who was about to fall off a couple weeks ago.” Len said.

Barry frowned. “No, I wasn’t. I just… missed my mom. I like to be close to her on her death day.”

“I understand.” Len nodded

“So what did you want to talk about?” Barry said, going right back to very cheerful. Len didn’t even know how Barry had the energy.

“Mostly Lisa.” Len would never admit it, but Len kinda just wanted to see the kid again. It had felt… nice to be checked on and for Barry to go out of his way to make sure Len knew his sister was okay.

“Got it.” Barry nodded. “Don’t suppose I could talk you into stay a little longer.”

“To do what?” Len asked.

“Just stay.” Barry mused.

“You mean you want to… hang out?” Len asked, the words foreign on his tongue.

“Basically.” Barry said. “Even though the rest of… well, everyone, doesn’t understand why, I do actually enjoy your company.”

“Include me in that everyone.” Len said.

“You don’t like hanging out with me?” Barry pouted, his full lips giving the impression that he’d done so many times before.

“I just don’t understand why you like me.” Len said, a rare moment of honesty. If anyone else had been there, even just on comm, he would never have said it.

“I thought I went over that last night.” Barry said, with a detached voice but his eyes flickered with worry.

“Just because you think I'm a good person doesn’t mean you like to hang out with me.” Len said.

“Maybe.” Barry mused. “Maybe not. Maybe there’s no reason I do this. Maybe there is. Who knows?”

“Well, hopefully, you.” Len muttered.

Barry laughed, a sound Len found rather pleasant. “I guess so. But, even if I do have a reason, I'm not telling you.”

“And that’s fair?” Len teased.

“Captain Cold talking about fairness?” Barry snorted. “That’s a first.”

“You're the superhero.” Len remarked. “You're the one that’s supposed to be fair.”

“Maybe I'm tired of constantly having to be the bigger man.” Barry shrugged, his voice light but Len could hear the seriousness of his words.

“So you're just not going to be fair to a lowly supervillain?” Len asked, trying to match Barry's tone.

“I think lowly supervillain is an oxymoron.” Barry said.

“So what would you rate me as?” Len asked. “If I'm not a lowly supervillain.”

“How about a pain in the ass?” Barry teased.

Len swatted the speedster on the arm, which earned him a chuckle.

“All right, how about a chilly situation?” Barry kept going.

Len's hand went from Barry's arm to Barry's chest.

“Fine.” Barry sighed. “How about icy roads with no chains?”

Len's hand went from Barry's chest to the back of his head.

“Puns are my thing, thank you.” Len said.

“Oh, so you own all the cold puns in the world?” Barry said.

“I'm trying to copyright them.” Len said. “I'll keep you updated on the progress.”

Barry laughed outright at that. “Please do, I need something like that in my life.”

“What, not enough comedy in your life?” Len asked.

“I study crimes for a living.” Barry said. “I find the science that proves a domestic abuser murdered his wife, that a man was raped by his girlfriend, and that a small child of only four was beaten to death by her mom’s boyfriend.”

“That’s a hell of a job.” Len remarked. “I see why you get tired of constantly being fair. And I think I see why you enjoy my company.”

“Really?” Barry snorted sarcastically. “And why’s that?”

“Because I'm not the science that will condemn a man to prison.” Len said. “I'm not the public who always expects you to be a demigod. And I'm not your friends who think you constantly need to be a perfect human being. I know you for who Barry Allen is.”

“How in the hell did that happen?” Barry asked. “How does someone who wants to kill me know more about me than my own friends do?”

“I don’t want to kill you.” Len said. “That’s not why I challenge you. Your death would mean the next great adventure of my life is over.”

“Sweet of you to think so.” Barry said, his voice dry as a bone.

“I didn’t say it would be an answer you liked.” Len said.

“That is true, you didn’t.” Barry admitted.

“But I think the answer to your question is you, Barry.” Len said. There was this detachment from reality between them, as if the world around them no longer mattered, as if their enemy status no longer mattered, as if the only thing that mattered was Barry and Len, not Flash and Captain Cold, or even Barry Allen or Leonard Snart. Only Barry and Len. “You were the one who simply told me to stop killing, even though you could've just whisked me away to your own prison and let me rot. You were the one who kept coming back to help me with my father, risking your own life for a person who has betrayed you in the past. You were the one who came to visit me in prison, against the recommendation of probably everyone you know. Not just once but you visited me until I escaped. You were the one who offered part of his soul to me.”

“Good lord.” Barry whistled lowly. “Are you trying to make me feel like an idiot or like an angel?”

“You're an idiotic angel.” Len said. “Or maybe an angelic idiot.”

Barry snorted, unable to keep the laughter inside. He laughed for a little while before calming down.

“And what will you do with the part of my soul I offered to you?” Barry said, his voice turning quietly somber.

Len kept quiet for a while, constructing his words to perfection.

“If you trust me with it, I think I'll keep it safe.” Len finally said.

Barry turned to face him. His voice was low, looking at him through lowered lids. “Then I trust you with it.”

“You shouldn’t.” Len breathed, his voice barely audible to his own ears.

“There're a lot of things I shouldn’t do.” Barry whispered.

And then Barry kissed him.

Len froze.

He wanted to respond but his brain short circuited. Barry then pulled away, his face broken, the moment ruined.

“I'm sorry, I thought- I totally misread the cues didn’t I?” Barry rambled, blushing.

Finally Len got his brain to work. “No, no you didn’t. I just… I didn’t expect that. I don’t really know what I feel about you.”

Barry's blush went deeper.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want it.” Len added.

“Then, can we try it again?” Barry asked hesitantly.

Len nodded and Barry kissed him again. Len's eyes fluttered shut. Barry's lips were softer than he could have imagined, and he nipped at Barry's lower lip. Barry moaned and suddenly, Len realized that _he_ was kissing the Flash. _Captain Cold_ was kissing the _Flash_.

Len jerked away from Barry.

“What is it?” Barry asked.

“We shouldn’t have done that.” Len said, panting like he’d just run a marathon.

“Excuse me?” Barry asked, and the pain in Barry's voice sent a shard of ice through Len's heart.

“Barry, think.” Len snapped. “I'm a criminal. You're a superhero. It’ll never work.”

Barry's face crumpled, which Len couldn’t bear and so he turned and walked back to his motorcycle. He had his sister’s escape to plan.


End file.
